


Change

by Forward Unto Dawn (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Forward%20Unto%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiryu that Yusei knew - he never would have done this. Something changed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Yusei's POV.

"Yuu~ sei~ You're bleeding all over the carpet. Stop it."

How am I supposed to respond when you say something like that? I stay silent, and instead answer you with an icy glare. You return my look, staring with cold, empty, unblinking eyes. For a moment, there is silence as our wills invisibly clash. I break first, weakened from my injuries. I stumble backwards for a few steps before making contact with the wall. I slide down it slowly until I'm sitting on the floor, arm around my stomach, pressed against the wound that is producing most of the blood. The cuts aren't deep – shallow enough that they've missed anything really important – but they still leak enough blood to make me dizzy from the loss. I'm in no condition to keep fighting. All I can do is wait and watch.

You drop down to my level, sitting on the floor with your arms wrapped loosely around your slender knees, a few feet in front of me. Your lips twitch into a slight smile. But it's not a smile I recognize. It's twisted, mocking, brutal. I've known you for years – almost as long as I can remember – and I know that this isn't you, Kiryu.

"What's wrong, Yusei? Are you tired?" You grin, like a child would when playing with his favourite toy, then add as an afterthought, "Get up. The game's not finished yet."

It isn't you. It _can't_ be you. Something, someone has _changed_ you.

"Kiryu," I manage to gasp out, desperate. "Stop it, Kiryu, please." A stabbing pain shoots through my chest, and I struggle to take my next breath. "That God… it's making you… _different_. You're… you're not…"

"Not _what_? Not _like_ _this_?" Your voice is filled with sing-song, childish tones, illustrating curiosity, intrigue – almost like a cat. Your eyes, though, are dead, empty – and fixed on mine, waiting for a response. I can almost feel your gaze eating into me, and suddenly, I have neither the strength nor willpower to keep eye contact with you any longer. I lower my head slowly, breaking our connection. For a second, I am safe.

Strong fingers entwine themselves in my hair and force my head back.

"You're _wrong_ , Yusei." Your voice is a low growl now, the playful tone from before completely discarded, and you spit out each word menacingly, "My God didn't change me." This time, your face is so close that I can feel your breath. This time, your eyes are looking directly into mine. And this time, there's no way for me to avoid you.

There's a kind of power in those eyes. A power that would break even the strongest men, make the bravest heroes cower in fear. Your eyes are deep, empty pits, and I feel as though they could tear my soul out and swallow it into their depths. And in the bottom of the pit lurks a monstrous, dark soul, watching and waiting for a chance to grasp its prey.

"You did."


End file.
